Edward and Laxmi
by cheekycocopony
Summary: Pretend Bella never existed. This is the remake version of Twilight with what would have happened if Bella hadn't been there! You will enjoy it so just read! Not quite finished so I will update the finished version soon! Have fun!


_The Perfect Match_

_1._

_Laxmi_

I have to keep running. It's not right. I know Edward is right behind me. I am a stronger runner but he is definitely faster. We are equal in that case but I had a head start. I need a couple of minutes to think. It's not going to work, I have to choose, and better sooner than later. I know which one I would have chosen before, but now, well I am nearly positive, but not entirely. And the people I have to choose from are two completely different personalities. Edward is amazing, beautiful, kind, polite, hot, and everything I could ever wish for. But Luke is well...Luke! But the most I can say about him is kind. So that sorts it then! I already knew in my heart, but it is always your mind that keeps on tricking you.

I pull to a swift stop, and of course, Edward is with me in seconds.

"Laxmi, what's wrong? I know I can't read your mind or anything like that but I know for one that something is upsetting you, and for two that it is not good. So would you mind just PLEASE tell me?" He begged.

"I can't...I mean...OK...But...Only...Do you love me?" I spluttered. My words came out in a great hurry, and my voice broke badly as well.

"Well of course I love you; you should know that by now. But what has brought this on? Why are you asking?" He sounded really confused.

"I...Well...Sorta...Umm...OK...Well Luke Johnson from my English class asked me to the dance. And...I mean...I said I would have to think about it. That is because; well I was hoping I would be able to go to the dance with you instead." I explained, nervously.

"Oh...Well yes...But I thought you didn't want to go. But yes, of course, with all of my heart. Please will you go to the dance with me? I am really sorry I didn't ask you before; it is just that the last time that I was planning to ask you, when I first mentioned the dance, you looked like you were going to just burst into tears. Please will you go with me?"

"Yes! Of course. That's great. Phew! I love you! Thank you!" I whispered.

"No, that's great! Whatever is good for you!" He replied, looking deeply into my eyes.

I am so glad that I am going with Edward as I haven't exactly liked Luke in the first place, but I didn't think Edward was ever going to ask me. But this is going to give me hell with Luke tomorrow.

"I tell you what, here, let me carry you home. You have had a busy day, and we haven't got very far away." He stated boldly.

_2._

The next day did not go very well. But actually, considering everything, it turned out to be alright. After a good night's sleep thinking about hot to break the news to Luke, I had only 1 solution that I thought was suitable. But this did mean I would have to tell him the truth. Although thinking about it, this did go quite well.

"PLEASE IS THERE ANY OTHER TIME THAT WE CAN GO OUT?" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Luke, but I don't feel the same way to you, as you do to me. I think of you as a good friend. But I am afraid it is nothing more than that." I explained.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Well...Umm..." He isn't going to get it out of me that easily. I am going to put up a huge fight for this conversation.

"It's Edward, isn't it?" He guessed easily.

Crap. Well that went well didn't it. So much for a long and hard fight.

"Well yeah. OK. I might as well go straight with you. Edward and I are sort of" I gulped loudly. "Dating..." And of course madly in love with each other, but there is no need to go that far. I winced. "So of course we can still be friends, but you can also blame me if it makes you feel any better." This can only go two ways, I thought silently.

"Of course I don't blame you, and yeah, we can still friends. I would have preferred you to choose me. But I respect your decision. Yes, that's fine. Don't worry. Have fun. See you later." He exclaimed half-heartily. And then he just walked away.

"OK. See you later!" I called after him cheerfully. I had to try and lift the bad mood off somehow didn't I?

At exactly that second that Luke left, Edward came in. Of course he had been listening. Great. Well I certainly shouldn't have mentioned anything about dating, as I don't know how he feels about putting it that way. And technically Edward hasn't really agreed or said anything about that yet. The stern look on his face proved the fact that he had been listening to the dating part of the conversation.

"I am so sorry. I had to tell the truth. Well it is the truth isn't it? I mean I didn't lie or anything did I?" I puzzled.

"No no. I don't think so. I mean...well...you said we were...dating." He paused before the word. "But I haven't actually officially asked you out yet. We sort of skipped that part out and wait straight on to advanced love as we knew we should be together. So...Umm...How can I put this...OK Laxmi. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes of course. But I didn't think of it in that way. But yeah, definitely. When are you free?" I asked.

Anytime you want or need me to be. But. I suppose maybe, are you free tonight?" He asked. Adding the brilliant wide, white smile that he knew made me hyperventilate.

"Yes. So perhaps a pizza, then? In town I mean? Maybe we could go for a walk along the forest edge after that?" I managed to choke out, still not being able to breathe absolutely normally.

"That would be great. Well let's go home now, and I will pick you up at your house in an hour." He said confidently. "Don't worry about a thing!" He said, before winking at me.

"That's great!" I believe we have just got even closer.

For the next hour when he drove me home, I thought of nothing but pure excitement. I had just been asked out on my first proper date! I had to ring my friends and get the great news out into the open. But this might not be as easy as I make it sound. Angela and Jessica won't stop talking about it for days, weeks, even maybe months!

Once I had finished and gotten changed, I heard the familiar sound of the silver Volvo's engine and wheels pull up onto our gravely driveway. The engine cut off, and the light tap at our door sent my heart thrumming. I raced to the entrance not being able to wait until I see his face again.

"Heya Laxmi!" He beamed.

He pulled me closer to his body and gave me a quick but very urgent kiss that completely woke me up. My lips were in no hurry to leave his, but someone had to remember the time and get back to reality.

_3._

Once at the famous pizza restaurant in town,


End file.
